An insurance consumer may obtain a number of different types of insurance from an insurance company, such as but not limited to life insurance, disability insurance, and critical illness insurance. When an insurance consumer attempts to obtain a policy from an insurance company, the insurance company may request information about the consumer, to determine whether the company should accept the risk involved in issuing the policy to the consumer. Depending upon the kind of policy and other factors, the insurance company may need medical information and/or other information for the insurance consumer. To obtain this information, the insurance company may provide the consumer with a personal health application (PHA). A PHA is a form that includes a number of questions that direct the consumer to provide the relevant information (referred to as “evidence of insurability (EOI)” information) to the insurance company.
For an insurance company with operations in many different geographic regions, determining the format and contents of PHA documents can be very complex. In the United States, the activities of insurance companies are heavily regulated by the states, and many states have regulations that define the kinds of information that insurance companies are permitted to ask for in PHA documents. Further, these regulations are often different from state to state. Accordingly, an insurance company cannot simply use one PHA across many different states, but must maintain many different versions of PHA documents. This makes updating PHA documents and ensuring accuracy among many different documents difficult and time-consuming. Further, the use of group insurance plans (whereby insurance consumers obtain policies by way of a group plan via their employer or a membership organization) adds additional complexity to determining the contents of PHA documents. For example, the relationships between employers and insurance consumers, attributes of the group plans, and other factors may all affect how PHA documents should be formatted and the types of information an insurance company may ask for in PHA documents. Thus, technologies that simplify the management of PHA documents and improve the communication of EOI information between consumers and insurance companies would be advantageous.